normal life?
by Ill.Healer
Summary: Just a high school fanfic with my oc as on of the characters, i don't care if you don't read it cause i just love writing. Some couples seen are SakuraXSasuke NarutoXHinata ShikaXTemari GaaraXOc and more.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Jaila Uzumaki

Age: 16

Birthday: December 25

Hair color/length: Black with red tips/ mid-back

Eye color: Brown-blue

Skin color: Fair

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 98 pounds

Friends: Naruto(Naru also her brother), Shikamaru(Shika), Hinata(Hina), Tenten(Tenny), Neji(Ne), Kelia(Key is my friends oc), Also the Akatsuki

Enemies: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino (Their gang includes: Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, Shino, Karin, and some Ino goons)

Occupation: Sophomore at Konaoh High School

Personality: Is really nice and forgives people easily. Doesn't get mad easily and trustiest people to easily. She has a dark past but is still a happy go getter and doesn't let things stop her yet her attitude changes when she is alone. She cries herself to sleep some nights and she dresses somewhat gothic but still also as a 'normal' teenager. Also when she doesn't get enough sleep she doesn't talk to people that much and keeps to herself.

--

**I felt like giving you some info on my character for the story so yeah there it was. Here is the story to it's a high-school-fic so yeah…I don't really care if you don't read it cause I just love writing so if you don't read it its okay. If you do thank you I appreciate it. Thank you and here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

--

Jaila walked into her brothers room, smirking. She creped up to her brothers bed quietly his snoring loud. She smiled and jumped on his bed yelling "Naru wake up!"

Naruto instantly shot up making Jaila fall off the bed. His blonde hair was everywhere and his sapphire eyes were clouded with sleep. "Wha…what?" he asked sleepily looking around not seeing anything.

Jaila laughed quietly and stood up. "Naru-nii it's time for school!" She yelled up jumping back on the bed.

Naruto groaned "Jay it's summer! Let me sleep in!" he whined.

Jaila laughed again and got his phone off his edge table and opened it up the calendar already on it and pointed to the next day. "Your calendar is off your one day behind." she stated.

Naruto groaned and threw of the covers making Jaila fall off the bed again. She groaned "Naru I made sure the wake you up so you had enough time _not _to hurry. So go take a shower and I'll make breakfast for our first day of being Sophomores!"

Naruto nodded and got off the bed walking into the bathroom. Jaila smiled and stood up straightening her black skirt, and readjusting her red and white tube top. She walked out to the kitchen.

--

A red haired boy glared at his siblings as they ran around the living room looking for all they needed for school. His sister looked at him and glared a bit "Gaara get off your butt and help us find the stupid keys!" She yelled/ordered him.

Gaara stood up and walked over to the a table and picked the keys up throwing them at his sister "Now shut up Temari." he growled out.

Temari glared a bit "Gaara I'm older then you I would like respect" she stated through clenched teeth.

Gaara just glanced at her not even glaring "hn" he 'hned'.

Temari sighed giving up and grabbed her backpack. "Just grabbed what you need and get to the van" she said again but didn't ordered then walked out with Kankuro to the car.

Gaara grabbed his black backpack and walked out closing the locking the door then walked up to a black motorcycle, keys in his hands.

Temari stuck her head out of the vans window. "Gaara what do you think your doing!? You can't drive that!" She practically screamed.

Gaara glared at her "I can and I will" he said turning it on and starting the gas driving away.

--

Jaila was walking down the sidewalk smiling to herself slightly. She could have been taken to school by Naru but she wanted to walk. It was a nice morning and the bakery was just now opening and the aroma smelled so good.

She looked at her phone time and decided she had enough time to get some donuts from the store. She walked over to the bakery and bought some donuts. When she walked out she had two boxes in her arms knowing she would need that many.

She groaned as she noticed she had to cross the street but just shrugged it off. _'That's what I get for following my nose.' _She smiled a bit at her thought and waited for the cross light to flash green so she could walk.

It flashed green and she started walking. She was lost in thought and didn't notice that a motorcycle was coming right at her not stopping. She didn't know until someone screamed out 'get away!'

She snapped her head towards the motorcycle and dropped the donut boxes putting her hands in front of her bracing for impact. She did that out of fear and the cycle was moving to fast and was already really close to her.

She closed her eyes then heard screeching of tires and screaming then crashing. I opened my eyes and looked around to see the motorcycle to the right of me but I couldn't see the driver. I looked around more then spotted him some ways from the bike **(Y I didn't spell it like that earlier….;). **

She ran over to him kneeling beside him. "OHMYGOSH! I'm so so SO sorry!! Are you okay?" she asked panicking a lot of concern in her voice.

He groaned and sat up taking off the helmet showing his red hair and teal eyes. Jaila blushed at how hot he was and that she was somewhat close to him. **'Damn he's hot!' **her inner yelled out.

She flinched back when she saw him glaring at her. "I'm fine just get away from me." he grumbled somewhat mad.

She got wide eyes and nodded. She was about to get up when she saw blood dripping down his forehead. She gasped and put her hand over it to stop the bleeding.

He glared at her and tried pulling her hand away but she kept it pressed down. She glared at him "Stop!" She ordered with a strong voice and he stopped not knowing why he did.

She took her other hand and looked in her bag pulling out some bandages. She removed her hand and tried to clean the wound as well as she could no protest coming from the young man.

Once she cleaned it she laughed a bit and pulled out a Band-Aid putting it on the small cut. "Sorry I thought it was bad not a little cut." She said a bit embarrassed.

He shook his head "Its okay" he mumbled slightly a bit shocked. She was helping a complete stranger that was about to run into her. He was confused as to why?

She smiled at him and stood up picking up her bag and held out her hand for him to take. "Nice to meet you I'm Jaila" she introduced herself.

He ignored her helping hand and stood up himself is bag slugged around his shoulder and his helmet in his hand. "Gaara" he said curtly walking towards his bike to inspect it.

She looked at her phone clock and cursed a bit out loud. Gaara looked at her seeing as his bike is okay.

She looked up at him as if hearing is unspoken question. "I'm going to be late for school. Shoot Naru is going to kill me!" She started panicking.

Gaara sighed _'might as well pay her back for her kindness. Like it'll kill me.' _"Get on" he said getting on the bike himself.

Jaila looked at him confused "Wait what do you mean?"

He glared at her "Just get on the bike." She walked up to him a little shakily and he sighed again "I'm going to give you a ride to school." he said without any type of emotion.

Jaila smiled at him "Thank you but why?" she asked taking a seat behind him.

"To pay you back." he stated curtly putting on the helmet. "Hold on tight." He said starting the bike. She did as he said and wrapped his arms around her waist holding on tight.

Gaara pushed on the gas and they started towards the school. Jaila held tighter when the bike started going faster and laid her head down on his back closing her eyes.

Gaara felt his face get hot and was glad that he had the helmet on. _'why the heck am I blushing!?' _He asked himself angrily. Gaara stopped the bike but Jaila didn't let go her eyes still closed.

Gaara took the helmet off and looked back at her "You can let go now we're here." He stated calmly even though on the inside he was a panic.

Jaila blushed big time and let go and looked down to hide her blush. "Sorry" she mumbled.

He got off and helped her off "Its fine" he said walking away.

She stood there for awhile then ran up to him. "So are you new here?" she asked walking next to him. She looked up at him to notice he was really taller then her. _'curse my 5' 3" height!'_

'_She's still bugging me! Why!?' _he groaned mentally. "yeah" he said curtly not really wanting to talk with her. She made him feel…'strange'.

Jaila smiled at him and took his hand "Come one I'll show you to my friends, but I can't really show you around cause I don't know around just quiet yet either." she said running/walking towards a group of people.

--

Naruto was mumbling to himself worried. Jaila wasn't here yet and she told him she would be here early. Hinata looked at Naruto worried "N-Naruto-kun a-are yo-you o-ok?" she asked quietly.

Naruto looked up at her worried in his eyes "No I'm worried about Jaila! She isn't here yet! What if som-" he stopped when he saw a bike pull up and Jaila on the back hugging the person tight.

To Naruto it looked like they were dating. He wasn't really worried now. He was more of angry and a bit concerned. He just ignored it for now until they started coming towards them holding hands!

They got there and Naruto stood up and ran towards Gaara his hand in fist. He then…

--

**Cliffy! Cliffy! Yea! Sorry its kind of like my first good cliffy! Please review! Thank you! Thank you for reading it if you did. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter. Thank you for reading this far already . And I'm so so so so SO SOO sorry about the late update. I'll make it up by hopefully making this one long.**_

_--_

_Recap: _

_They got there and Naruto stood up and ran towards Gaara his hand in fist. He then… _

_--_

He then was on the ground with a foot on his back. Gaara was standing above him glaring and dug the foot deeper into his back. Naruto got a pained look on his face. 

Jaila eyes got wide and she pushed Gaara off Naruto "Gaara stop! Don't hurt him!" She yelled at him franticly. 

Gaara pushed her off "Don't touch me!" he growled out and walked off. 

Jaila stood there with wide eyes and fought of the tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Itachi looking down at her. She gave a weak smile. 

"I can hurt him for you?" he said/asked. 

Jaila shook her head "No I'm sure he's just getting used to this" she mumbled and gave him a real smile "but thanks anyway, you should get going though I heard you got morning detention on the first day!"

He grumbled and nodded "Stupid principal is after us" he mumbled walking off. 

She laughed a bit then helped Naruto off the ground "Naru are you alright?" she asked softly. 

He nodded and rubbed his back "Who was that?" he mumbled. 

Jaila helped him up on the bench. "That was Gaara he's new, I was going to help him around until…what happened" she mumbled. 

Naruto frowned "I'm sorry Jaila." he looked at her with sad sapphire eyes. 

Jaila smiled and hugged him "Its alright Naru I was just trying to thank him for giving me a ride, but I guess he didn't want help. Anyways I'm just happy your alright." she let go of him and smiled gently. 

He smiled back and nodded. "Aw how sweet!" Jaila tensed up and turned around to see Ino standing there with her goons around her sneering. "You guys make me sick" she hissed. 

Neji glared and stood in front of Jaila with Shikamaru on his right. Ino glared at them "If you touch me, Sasuke will be on you!". 

Shikamaru backed up a bit taking Neji with him. Ino smirked and walked away flipping her hair back at them. Her goons followed her all flipping there hair like she did. 

Neji turned to glared at Shika "Why did you do that!?" 

Shika looked at him "Cause if we did anything Sasuke wouldn't be on us he would be on the girls."

Neji sighed and nodded. Jaila glared at them with Kelia next to her "We can take perfectly good care of ourselves!" Kelia yelled at them. 

They backed up and Shika smiled nervously "Uh…we…didn't mean it like that" he said. 

Jaila laughed and pulled Tenten and Hinata next to her "Say Hina Tenny can we take care of ourselves?" 

Tenten smiled and Hinata blushed a bit and nodded "Hell yes!" Tenten yelled. 

Kelia joined in with her in hollering yeses. Jaila smiled at them, Naruto now with them "Face it boys there's more of us, we should be the ones taking care of you." She pointed at them. 

They were about to protest but then the bell cut them short. The girls got up laughing and walked away after bumping into the guys. The boys stood there shocked for a bit till Shika mumbled 'troublesome girls'. 

Naruto burst out laughing and smacked Shika on the back "Man Shikamaru your so funny!" He yelled out getting some looks. 

Neji glared at him "Naruto shut up!" 

He stopped laughing and glared at Neji "Don't tell me to-" he was cut short by the second bell that signaled class. 

Shika mumbled troublesome again and started walking off. Naruto pouted a bit and ran towards the school laughing, Neji right behind the two not caring if he's late. 

--**5****th**** period**--

Jaila sighed bored and turned a bit in her seat towards Neji. "Ne I'm bored!" she whined a small smile on her face. 

Neji sighed and glared at her a bit "So? And don't call me Ne" he hissed out. 

She smiled a bit and poked him in the arm "So I want you to entertain me _Ne-kun_" she hissed back out at him playfully mimicking him. 

He sighed "I'm not going to win am I?" Jaila got wide eyes and pointed behind him. Neji turned around and looked behind him to see the teacher there. 

Orochimaru was there science teacher. He was really creepy with black silky hair and really pale skin. His yellow snake like eyes went into slits. "Hyuuga I do **not **permit talking in my class. Detention for you after school." 

Neji nodded and turned a glare at Jaila mouthing 'This is all your fault.' 

Jaila glanced down ashamed then looked up at Orochimaru "Orochi" she murmured "its not Neji's fault." 

Orochimaru glared harder making an icy shiver come from Jaila. "Miss Uzumaki I will only say this ones. Do **not **call me Orochi. Detention for both of you. Now pay attention to my class!" He hissed out in his snake like voice. 

Jaila nodded meekly as Orochimaru walked back to the front of the class to start his boring lecture up again. 

Jaila groaned softly and banged her head against the desk keeping it that way till the bell ringed. 

--**After school**--

Jaila was smiling as she passed notes between her and Itachi. She was really happy he had detention too cause sadly Neji was still mad at her. 

She passed the note to Itachi **'Ita is Orochi's detention as scary as him?' **her scribble of a hand writing was hard to read. 

Itachi squinted his eyes to read the writing then took his pen and scribbled something down on it. He handed back to Jaila. 

'_No not really he doesn't ever come into the room, and its not that long either, just nap or something.' _Jaila smiled a bit and compared their handwriting. His writing was a lot neater than hers but you couldn't count his has neat either. 

She scribbled down something fast and crumbled the paper and threw it hitting Itachi in the head with it. He glared at her slightly picking up the crumbled paper. "You know you can be just like Naruto." He mumbled to her so Orochimaru wouldn't hear. 

He un-crumbled the paper and read the bad handwriting **'Oh okay, then why is he in the room? And I know that its not long! Doesn't mean I can't complain! ITS BORING!! I don't wanna nap I'm talking to you! HA!' **

He sighed shaking his head _'How did I know she would write that?' _he asked himself. He sighed again. Wondering how the hell he became friends with this overly hyper chick. He wrote something down still in his thoughts so he wasn't paying attention to what he wrote then threw it back at Jaila. 

She smiled brightly thinking note passing was really fun! She quickly red his writing _'He's here cause he checks on us. That's nice, how the hell are we friends?!' _She had to stifle a laugh but it didn't work. 

Orochimaru looked up at her just right when she hid the note and glared. "Miss Uzumaki why are you laughing?" 

Jaila put a hand over her mouth to try to stop laughing but it didn't work "I-I'm sorry Orochimaru. I-I just thought of something funny." she said through her hand and a muffle of laughs. 

Though to her it sounded like that to everyone else in the room it sounded like this. "I'mf soffy orofimafu. I-ifh jsf thos huf sominf fuffy." 

Orochimaru blinked "Well stop your laughing." he stood up "You all be quite I'll come back when your guys time is up." He left. 

Jaila burst out laughing right when he closed the door and looked at Itachi. "'How the hell are we friends!?' OhMiGosh Ita that was so of track!" 

Itachi looked at her weird and held out his hand for the note. She dug in her desk and pulled it out handing it to him. He read it over then read it over again not believing it. He gaped at the note not believing her wrote exactly what he was freaking thinking. (Sorry for Oocness) 

Jaila laughed a bit more before she composed herself again "You know Ita, I don't know why we are friends. We just kind of became friends…" she shrugged "I guess like Naru I naturally make friends…except its usually with cold ice cube people." she glanced at Neji when she said that who was not paying any attention to them. 

She sighed softly and glanced at Itachi that was now talking to Kisame. She sighed softly again and her mind started wondering as she placed her head on her hand. 

She jumped a bit when the door burst open harshly hitting the wall hard. _'Probably left a crack' _she thought dazedly. 

She looked at who would do that and saw a mad red head with aqua-teal eyes. He glanced back at him glaring at a blonde hair amber-eye women. _'Hmm that's the principle…and Gaara? Why's he with her?' _she shrugged outside her mind and Pein looked at her. 

She smiled at him slightly and looked back at Gaara. Tsunade, the principle, was arguing with him while he just stood there coldly not listening to her. Instead he was looking straight at Jaila. 

She blushed when she caught his eye and looked down playing with her fingers like Hinata does. Pein caught this and smirked a bit. 

He wasn't the only one that caught this. Gaara smirked a bit amused he had that effect on a girl. Especially one that had a strange effect on him too. 

Gaara sighed softly and looked towards Tsunade "Hn" he 'hned'. He didn't even hear a word she said. 

Tsunade glared at him slightly as if knowing he didn't hear a thing. She glanced up around the room "Uzumaki? Why are you here?" 

Jaila looked up from her embarrassment and blushed a bit more cause Gaara's eyes were back on her. "uh…I was talking." she mumbled. 

Tsunade tried not to laugh but a small laugh came out before she stopped. "Uzumaki do you mind taking Gaara under your wing for me? I have to get to the hospital for a bit and he can't come. When your done with your detention show him around the town and make sure he doesn't get in trouble. Also don't forget you have a shift at the hospital tomorrow night." 

Jaila nodded and Tsunade walked out. Gaara grumbled and glared at anything around him. He walked towards Jaila and sat down in the empty seat next to her. 

Neji who was actually paying attention to what Jaila was doing glared at Gaara. He does not trust him! I repeat he does **NOT **trust Gaara. 

Jaila tensed a bit and Neji took this as a scared tense not an uncomfortable tense. He glared at the back of Gaara's head more. 

Gaara wasn't aware of the glares he was getting, and if he did, he didn't care. He smirked a bit when he saw Jaila blush a bit more. 

--**After detention**--

Jaila was walking next to Neji with Gaara on her other side and Itachi, Pein, Kisame, Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara were behind them. All were watching Gaara except Jaila who was watching the ground, and Gaara well he was watching Jaila amused by her strange attitude. 

Jaila bit her lip softly at the lack of conversation. The silence was killing her! She gave a heavy sigh and Neji quickly looked at her "you alright?" he asked. 

She giggled a bit at his sudden concern "Yes _mother _I'm just fine. I'm just surrounded by a bunch of conversation lacking idiots!" She harshly spit out at him and quickened her pass. 

She was in a bad room, the day had been completely and totally a bust. She got detention for gods sake. And her freaking only friend that wasn't overly protective of her was! And Gaara gah! She didn't know what to think of him at the moment and it was bothering her to no end. 

Neji glared at Gaara "This is all your fault!" He whispered to him harshly. 

Gaara glared back "Its not my fault your girlfriend hates you!" he whispered back just as harshly. 

Neji felt his face heat up a bit but ignored it. "She's not my girlfriend!" 

Gaara felt a relief in his stomach but didn't know why and it bugged him and he was already in a bad mood. "Then back off!" He said and left after Jaila since he was suppose to stay by her. 

Neji stopped in his tracks staring at the back of Gaara's head trying to figure out what just happened. Deidara burst out laughing "Dude wow! You just got TOLD!!" that earned him a glare from about everyone except Tobi you said 'Your right Senpei(Sp?)!' 

"Shut up Deidara!" Sasori hissed out at him and walked off towards their base. Dei glared at Tobi "Shut up Tobi un!" then he followed after Sasori. 

Tobi blinked then ran after him yelling 'Tobi is a good boy!' The rest of them sighed hating this routine they always go through and walked on after them. 

Neji yet again stood there confused. He sighed completely agreeing with himself about this being the weirdest day every for him and walked on towards his neighborhood. 

--

Jaila glared at Gaara slightly still in a completely bad mood. "Where do you want to go?" she hissed out. 

Gaara glared back "I don't care." he said coldly. 

Jaila sighed and leaned up against a brick wall "You hungry?" she seemed to look tried now and not as angry, but looks can be deceiving. 

Gaara shrugged "hn" he 'hned'. 

Jaila smiled brightly thought it was kind of creepy looking smile and grabbed his hand pulling him towards his back. "Alright! Lets go! You drive I'll give you directions." 

Gaara just blinked as he was pulled along. _'How in freakin' hell did this happen!?' _Well at that moment Shukaku didn't feel like answering him so he just kept his mouth shut. 

--**later**--

Jaila was staring at Gaara in surprise as he happily, or as happily as the cold man could get, eating. She blinked once. She was planning to make him pay trick him and make him starve will she ate, but no he actually like this food!

She sighed she's never met someone else that liked this same kind of food. "I can't believe you actually like this!" She pointed at his lizard legs. 

He shrugged "you don't seem like someone who eats stuff like this either." 

She glared at him slightly. She was in a really bad mood her plan completely back fired on her. "Shut the heck up!" She hissed. 

He just smirked "Why are you mad?" 

She sighed "You don't care!" 

He shrugged "Hn." Why did her care? He had no clue. 

She sighed _'might as well get it off my chest…or it'll bug me right? Maybe not…' _she got lost in her thoughts for awhile looking out in space. 

Gaara watched her a bit amused at her sudden change. He ate the last of his food and sat his fork down. Then he leaned back and just watched her wondering what she was thinking. 

Jaila smiled and her head started shaking back in froth a song in her head. Gaara smirked clearly amused by her. He looked past her to see what kind of person would walk in and glared. It was Uchiha Sasuke. Yes Gaara knew him he had a run in with him today sometime during passing hall, and lets just say they '_hit' _it off. 

Gaara's glare turned into a smirk when he saw Sasuke's black eye. Sasuke spotted them and glared then spotted Jaila and smirked. He started towards them. 

Gaara looked at Jaila to see she was still oblivious. He sighed and touch her hand to snap her out of her thoughts. It worked very well. 

Her hand flinched a bit when he touch it and her eyes cleared up a bit and she looked at him then their hands and blushed deep red. Gaara smirked and had no attention to take his hand off hers. 

Sasuke walked up to them and put a hand on Jaila's shoulder glaring at Gaara and her hands. Jaila tensed up and her blush faded. Her hand grabbed hold of Gaara's tightly scared. 

Gaara glared at Sasuke "Uchiha leave" he growled out. 

Sasuke glared "No Subaku" he hissed back. 

Jaila glared and swiped off Sasuke's hand then stood up still holding onto Gaara's. She let it go and turned around slapping Sasuke right on the cheek. "Keep.Your.Dirty.Hands.Off.Me!!" She growled out at him. 

Sasuke backed up surprised his hand on his swelling cheek. He opened his mouth to say something but Jaila glared harder "If you want to be able to have kids in the future leave!" 

He got wide eyes and knew she would go with that treat and backed out and then turned around taking his hand off his cheek and walked out smoothly trying to act cool. 

Jaila turned around to Gaara and smiled "Thank you Gaara. I have to go, you should get back home." She turned to leave but Gaara stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. 

She tensed up a bit and looked back at him blushing. "Y-yes?" she stuttered out. 

Gaara blinked he had know clue why he stopped her and didn't think this far. He cursed himself inside his head. "I'll drive you home" he was glad he came up with that so fast. 

She smiled brightly and nodded happily. Gaara's lips twitch but then he quickly put it in a frown. He had no intention to smile today, or ever. He also had no intention to fall for this crazy girl he defiantly does not like! Boy how wrong he was… 


End file.
